501st Corporation
The 501st Corporation was founded as a private military corporation by James Johnson. On January 14th, 2017, the corporation signed on as the official replacement for the dissolved United States Armed Forces with the remaining Joint Chiefs as chief military advisers. The corporation fought against the remaining forces of the Shadows of Darkness which started on August 22nd, 2017 and lasted only seven days, ending on August 29th. Afterwards, the corporation continued to cleanse the Infected from the world. However on September 14th, 2017, the remnants of the Hive Empire had awakened due to the death of Kevin, who was, in fact, the Dark Lord of the Shadows which caused the Hive to attack the 501st Corporation, resulting in another war. The Hive became larger and powerful in the span of one week, pushing back 501st forces which eventually caused James Johnson to relocate most of his forces to the 501st Federal Korean HQ. However during his trip to Federal Korea, the private jet carrying Johnson and the Joint Chiefs was attacked and destroyed by Hive Nevermore, effectively making Henry Knight the de facto leader as he was the last military officer in the world holding the rank of General, and was a member within the Corporation's security forces. Timelines Roach Chronicles Derailed In an alternate timeline, a 501st Corporation research team found an unknown mask emitting a powerful substance of dark energy which was frozen in ice in the northern regions of Alaska. Shortly after, the mask was loaded onto a supply train that would make its way to the 501st Research Laboratory facility in Seattle, Washington state. While the train was on its way to the facility during a snowy night, the train came under attack by an unknown entity who fired off a powerful beam of energy at the train's path, derailing it and causing its crew and contents to be spilled and scattered around its crash-site. Four unnamed 501st Soldiers survive the crash and noticed that after a powerful shockwave, the nearby towns people had become "undead" as well as other survivors, and prepare to fight off the undead. While fighting off the undead forces throughout the crash-site, the four soldiers discover a bunker in the basement of a house, finding out that it belonged to Samuel Higgins, which he used as a vault for his secret research projects. After learning about dangers of the Dark Scepter, and the Mask of Nictis, they make their number one priority to securing the mask in order to extract it out of the area. When the train derailed, a distress signal was sent out to the 501st command network, alerting nearby 501st forces with several responding to the distress. However, by the time they arrived, the four 501st soldiers were zombified but killed, and everything on the train but the unknown mask was accounted for. Organization Divisions *HAZ Division - Special forces division founded after the NAKA Virus outbreak to combat the Infected as well as to protect and police 501st facilities, supply bases, and airfields. 501st HAZ Troopers are genetically engineered to be extreme loyalists to James Johnson. **Roses battalion - Sub-unit of the HAZ Division, who were not genetically engineered or enhanced. Within the Roses battalion, there were squads with callsigns such as Rose Ten, a fireteam led by Ruby Xiao Nakamura. The battalion itself are led by Captain Haley Marcy Rose. Sentinel program The Sentinel program was the forerunner of the HAZ Division who were going to be specialized super soldiers, but after the NAKA Virus plagued the world, they were reorganized into the HAZ Division and were used to be police and protect its vast amount of installations across the world. Research Laboratory The Research Laboratory is the research and development division of the 501st Corporation that develops experimental weapons such as the M4X1, TXs-6, TXR-104, DTn-64, TXB-10, DTe-12, X2h Flamethrower. Eclipse Industries collaborated with 501st Research Laboratory on the creation of these weapons. Personnel *Thomas J. Fall *Haley Marcy Rose - Captain of the Roses battalion *Ruby Xiao Nakamura - Leader of Rose Ten *Annabelle Johnson *Jackson Davidson *Jack Hall *Henry Knight - General and de facto leader of the 501st Corporation *Mr. Tachibana - Armoury owner and supplier to the 501st Corporation *Knox - Captain of the HAZ Division *Morris - Commander of the HAZ Division *Anakin Nakamura - Conscripted *Jimmy Fox - Conscripted *Casey Lee Hall - Conscripted *Yozhikov "Richtofen" - Conscripted Trivia *The 501st Corporation was inspired by the Atlas Corporation and the 501st Legion in Star Wars. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Factions Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:501st Zombies